<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О снах и шутках Судьбы by Strawberry_Hope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381396">О снах и шутках Судьбы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope'>Strawberry_Hope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Incest, M/M, Post-Devil May Cry 4, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Данте любил видеть сны в детстве, но теперь точно не сможет этого повторить — своего единственного он убил.</p>
<p>— Соулмейт!AU, в котором люди могут видеть сны только когда засыпают рядом со второй половинкой —</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О снах и шутках Судьбы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда-то давно… ох, это было настолько давно, что кажется, было в совершенно другой жизни какого-то другого счастливого и преступно беззаботного мальчика, который всегда видел сны и даже не задумывался над тем, какое это счастье. Какое это счастье: засыпать и разделять друг с другом красочные детские мечты. Осознание прописной истины, как это водится, пришло тогда, когда всё было бесповоротно потеряно.</p>
<p>      Вот уже порядка тридцати лет Данте не видел снов. И как же это было жестоко со стороны Госпожи Судьбы: сначала подарить свой величайший дар, а потом так безбожно отобрать без какой-либо возможности вернуть его снова. Ведь у людей были шансы найти не одну, а несколько — да хоть дюжину для особых любимчиков вышеназванной дамы — родственных душ, которые могут подарить желанные сновидения. А вот он не человек, а единственный — теперь единственный — полудемон, для которого больше нет подходящей пары ни в одном из двух миров.</p>
<p>      Свою единственную половину он уже убил.</p>
<p>      Так Данте думал и просто смирился с тем, что, закрывая глаза, каждый раз будет видеть привычную пустую черноту. Просто убрал все зеркала из дома, чтобы не видеть своего-его лица в отражении. Просто притворялся, что всё в порядке и он не скучает. Просто перед сном глаза почему-то наполнялись влагой. Просто продолжал скучать.</p>
<p>      Время текло мучительно бессмысленно. Какие-либо события не имели смысла, сменяя одно другим тусклой чередой картинок с приглушённым звуком. И только один кадр спустя долгие годы заставил очнуться от унылой хандры: юный рассерженный рыцарь, с такими до боли знакомыми чертами лица и с безумно знакомыми горящими глазами, рыцарь, для которого честь тоже не была пустым звуком. Как и для его отца — Данте быстро смекнул что к чему. И оставил пацану подарок такой, на какой был способен.</p>
<p>      Пацан прекрасен в своей юношеской неловкости, которую он всеми силами пытается скрыть за нахальством и крутостью (нет, не то чтобы он не крутой — он на самом деле круче многих, кого знает Данте). То, с каким трепетом юноша говорит о своей девушке и с каким восхищением — о её брате, заставляет преисполниться незаслуженной гордостью. То, как парень бескультурно чешет нос кулаком, вызывает в старом сердце прилив ласкового тепла, а на устах — едва ли не нежную улыбку. Пацан бесится, потому что считает это очередным издевательством. То, как рыцарь торопится, оступается, совершает другие ошибки (исключительно по простительной неопытности) в бою и делает слишком много лишних движений своей Королевой, вызывает желание отобрать меч и показать, как надо. Но полудемон сдерживается — знает, что его жест не оценят.</p>
<p>      В чём он действительно не сдерживается — просто не может сдержаться — так это в желании остаться подольше в разрушенном статуей его папаши городе. Легко догадаться: не потому что в нём внезапно проснулся неведомый доселе альтруизм, толкающий на восстановление города, — просто он хочет побыть с мальчишкой чуточку больше.</p>
<p>      — Ты совсем не помогаешь, старик, — Неро недовольно бросает в сторону укоризненный взгляд на валяющегося без дела мужчину, стирая со своего лба блестящие капли пота. Он уже третий час в одиночку разгребал завал, пока этот лентяй отдыхал на лавке.</p>
<p>      Даже если бы у Данте и оказалась совесть, то она бы не проснулась от такой жалкой попытки её разбудить. Мужчина только зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью, и переложил одну ногу на вторую.</p>
<p>      — Я даю тебе шанс проявить себя, малой, — ответил колкостью на колкость охотник. — Можешь не благодарить.</p>
<p>      Неро, не зная, что ещё сказать, тихо выругался и продолжил перетаскивать разрушенные кирпичи своей дьявольской дланью. Полуденное солнце отвратительно пекло голову, теплый не по погоде плащ противно прилипал к телу, но снять его было нельзя — он слишком быстро обгорал на солнце. Ему было душно, жарко и невероятно завидно: Данте устроился как раз под тенью пышного дерева.</p>
<p>      На чистом упорстве он проработал ещё минут десять, а потом не выдержал искушения и подошёл к мужчине:</p>
<p>      — Подвинься, — требовательно и слегка обиженно приказал он. Всё же ему нужен небольшой перерыв — это же не плохо и совсем не эгоистично, так?</p>
<p>      Данте заинтересованно приоткрыл глаз, но, сдержавшись от похабной шутки (но не от похабной улыбочки), ничего не сказал и просто сполз чуть ниже, освобождая скромный клочок скамьи рядом со своей головой. Рыцарь небрежно плюхнулся на предложенное место и раздвинул ноги в разные стороны, тем самым смещая старшего ещё дальше, но тот никак не выразил своего протеста или негодования, что было бы странно, если бы Неро не было всё равно. Парень откинулся назад и стал лениво рассматривать сизое небо сквозь изумрудные листья. Такое приятное спокойствие окутало его с головой, отчего он вовсе потерял счёт времени и погрузился в далёкие непостижимые думы.</p>
<p>      Мысли быстро перетекали из одной темы в другую. Сначала он задумался о том, что так и не поцеловал Кирие тогда, после спасения, — не нашлось подходящего момента после «славной» заварушки с демонами. Потом размышления перешли к устранению последствий открытия врат в Ад. И незаметно, но закономерно смысловая цепочка привела парня к прославленному охотнику на демонов, который мало того, что оказал существенную помощь в истреблении бесов, не потребовав за это ни копейки, так ещё остался помочь вытаскивать из завалов пострадавших. Данте казался ему, может, и не самым милым и воспитанным джентльменом, но героем, который, рискуя своей жизнью, сражался за человечество, и Неро, честно признаться, хотел бы стать таким же.</p>
<p>      Если бы юноша во время своей беспечности был лишь чуточку внимательнее и удостоил бы своего ленивого компаньона взглядом, то понял, что тот давно спит и <em>видит</em> сон. Сон, в котором он самый сильный, самый храбрый и самый удачливый. В этом сне ему удалось спасти маму, брата, победить короля Ада, встретить малого чуть раньше. Снилось ему то, как они втроём сидят на диване в его агентстве, и братья всухую проигрывают малому в покер, а тот заливисто смеётся над стариками.</p>
<p>      Сон, что слаще правды. Намного.</p>
<p>      Сон, что больнее клинка в сердце. В этом он спец, поверьте.</p>
<p>      Сон, который никогда не сбудется. Но на это хочется надеяться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>